Human beings have long carried articles by attaching them to belts worn around the waist or hips. Such objects have included canteens, weapons, food carriers, and the like. In modern times, for example, photographers may carry cameras, lens systems such as telephoto lens systems, and other photographic gear in pouches or carriers suspended from a belt worn about the waist or hips.
An article to be carried by a belt may be permanently or releaseably attached to a definite position on the belt. Alternatively, the article may be attached to the belt by a sleeve or the like so that the article may be moved along the belt as needed in order to access the article or to wear it in the most comfortable position.
A belt carrier system that provides for both types of attachment at the choice of the wearer is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,933 to Rogers, entitled “Track Member System” discloses a system for carrying containers suspended from a track member which may be attached to a body encircling belt or attached to clothing which includes a pair of protruding tracks substantially parallel and from which the containers for holding articles are suspended by clips on the containers which are attachable to the tracks anywhere along the lengths thereof or positionable lengthwise on the tracks by sliding thereon at tapered ends of the tracks. This system includes a clamp in the form of a planar wedge for locking the container in place on the tracks to prevent the container from sliding along the tracks to an undesired position and inhibiting forceful unintended removal of the clip and container from the tracks without removal of the clamp. The track member system of Rogers is complicated and expensive to make because its construction requires the provision of two parallel and protruding members and a rigid clip attached to a carrier that is specifically shaped to receive the parallel members and thereby hold the carrier on the belt. The security of the attachment of the clip to the carrier depends on how well the clip encloses the members so that failure of that enclosure will cause detachment of the carrier from the belt. In addition, the planar wedge clamp is complicated and requires the provision of additional components.
What is needed for is an improved carrier system that provides for attaching articles to a belt that provides for the articles to be releaseably attached at a fixed position on the belt or, in the alternative, to be in a slideable relation to the belt.